


Darcy Lewis' Wild Ride

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fire, Floor Sex, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Roughhousing, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sledding, Snow, Upside-Down Face-Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, WinterShock - Freeform, shield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Darcy Lewis decides to liven up a romantic ski getaway by taking Captain America's shield sledding and drags her beefy bionic boyfriend along for the ride. The real fun's waiting back at their chalet. The night's just getting started and Darcy's in for the ride of her life.Inspired by the saucer sled scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and a picture on Instagram of Sebastian Stan with a shield slung over his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something new. Hope you like it! Why don't you read it in public and tell me all about it? ;) xo

"Are you sure that Steve isn't going to be mad about this?" Darcy asked, glancing at Bucky and arching her brow.

"I won't tell him if you don't," he replied with a lopsided grin.

She smiled back, cheeks rosy from the crisp chill of the winter air and Bucky's heart skipped a beat as her woolly, mittened hand slipped into his. Even if, by some stretch of the imagination, Steve was so furious upon discovering his shield missing that he throttled Bucky within an inch of his life, it would totally be worth it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. 

Darcy's boots crunched against the snow as she took two steps forward and the air stung his lungs as he drew in a breath and tugged on her hand, reeling her back towards him. She collided against his solid body, huffing out a laugh that hung in the air like a cloud of smoke and he wrapped his arms around her, gazing down and wondering what he'd ever done to deserve her. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked up at his pretty face and the stars twinkled brightly in the clear night sky behind him.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll end up dragging you back to the chalet," Bucky cautioned.

"I'm sure we could figure out some other way to put this to use," Darcy breathed, grasping the edges of the shield slung over his back and pulling him closer.

"Goddamn," he gasped, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. "That's definitely happening after we're through here, right?"

"I don't know," she teased, faking a yawn. "I'm pretty tired after all the skiing today but who knows, maybe I'll catch my second wind."

"The way I remember it, you spent most of the day reading and sipping hot chocolate in the lodge," he chuckled, drawing back and looking at her curiously.

"We can't all be enhanced like you," she replied sticking out her tongue at him playfully.

"Just how many of those people on the slopes today do you think were enhanced?" he goaded, wetting his lips.

"Well, you and Steve," she retorted, "and Natasha might as well be... Man, it's so beautiful here at night. I feel like I'm in a made-for-TV movie on the Hallmark Channel."

"Please tell me that this is the part where you stop talking long enough for me to kiss you," he sighed, rocking her gently from side to side.

"You're just lucky that you're so pretty," she replied, twining her arms behind his neck as he leaned in and kissed her senseless. She nearly forgot how to breathe as his soft lips glided against hers and his devilish tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing over hers enticingly. He let out a quiet sigh, making her tingle in all sorts of interesting places. There was no denying that the man had a gift.

"Okay. That's enough!" she gasped, fighting against every instinct to keep going. "We've got a mission to complete."

"But I don't want to stop kissing you," he protested adorably. "Five more minutes?"

"Five minutes of that and we're going back to the chalet," she replied.

"That's kind of the plan," he smirked, eyeing her hungrily.

"You're really going to try to ruin this for me?" Darcy asked disappointedly. "Do you have any idea how long I've been dreaming about this?"

"You thought this up at breakfast, doll. That hardly counts as a life-long dream," Bucky responded dryly.

"Okay but it's a pretty great idea, right?" she grinned making jazz hands with her mitts. He couldn't argue with her. She had him firmly wrapped around her finger and worst of all she knew it. He tossed her over his shoulder and continued along the path towards the Bunny Slope.

"Mush!" she ordered, drumming her hands against Steve's shield. "Let's see some of that turtle power! You call yourself a ninja?!"

"I never said I was a ninja," Bucky replied in bewilderment.

"Can it, Michaelangelo!" she barked. "Mush!"

Bucky set her down at the top of the hill and she slowly untied the scarf that he'd used to lash Steve's shield across his back. She set the shield against the snow and looked up at Bucky with a wicked grin.

"Take a seat," she instructed. "I'll sit in your lap."

"I'm not getting on that," Bucky balked, folding his arms across his chest. "You go ahead, sweetheart. I'm good."

"Get on the sled," she repeated, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to sit in your lap." Bucky opened his mouth to argue and closed it again as she narrowed her eyes at him menacingly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, sitting down and crossing his legs. Darcy straddled him, gazing down with a smile and he spun her, pulling her into his lap with her back against his chest. 

"Is this what you're looking for?" he breathed in her ear hotly as his metal arm tightened around her waist. She nodded an eager affirmation, peering down the hill as every inch of her flushed with excitement. "Hang on. I'll give us a push."

Darcy reached back and grabbed hold of Bucky's jacket. He set his hands against the ground, gliding Steve's shield back and forth across the snow and counted down aloud from three. A dangerous combination of over-enthusiasm and the desire to show off for his girlfriend had Bucky pulling with all his might and he sent them rocketing down the hill at breakneck speed. 

His arms wrapped around her protectively as the rest of the world whipped by and she let out an ecstatic cheer as they flew over the snow like a bat out of hell. The sharp bite of the icy wind in her face as they sped along was exhilarating and the warm security of his embrace made her feel practically untouchable. It was even better than she'd imagined as a hot rush of adrenaline coursed through her body and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so alive.

Bucky let himself get carried away in the moment, holding Darcy tight and grinning like an idiot as they hurtled down the hill together. It was so easy to let go and get carried away with her. Even if she wound up being the death of him, at least he could say he died happy. He remained unconvinced that he was deserving but he couldn't deny how good it felt to be happy again.

The Ski Patrol spotted them, blowing their whistles in a panic but the sled showed no sign of slowing down whatsoever. 

They reached the bottom of the hill and kept going, headed straight for the children's play area. Bucky drove his bionic fist into the snow, turning them away just in time and Darcy hooted and laughed maniacally as they continued zooming along. They passed an outdoor refreshment stand and she waved at the shocked faces of the bundled up patrons with a smile. Bucky's eyes widened in horror as he spotted a new trail marker. They were headed directly for the run ominously dubbed The Widow-maker. 

"This run's too dangerous," Bucky called out as they glided across the snow and the woods at either side grew denser. "I gotta roll us." Before she could fully process what he'd said, Bucky leaned sharply to the left and they tumbled through the snow together with Steve's shield bouncing across the ground beside them. He shielded her body with his own pulling her tightly against his chest and Darcy closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. 

They came to a stop with Bucky on top, his head spinning and his ears filled with the rushing of his pulse. He drew back, looking down at Darcy in a frenzy, desperate for her to be alright. She looked almost angelic against the snow with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. 

"Darcy! Darcy?! Are you alright?" Bucky asked urgently. "C'mon, open your eyes for me, sweetheart." He stroked her cheek and watched closely as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "You scared the shit outta me, doll. Are you okay?"

"Let's go back and do it again," she responded, waggling her brows with an evil grin. Bucky rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh of relief.

"I always suspected that you had a screw loose to be dating a guy like me," he said, gazing at her fondly. "This just confirms it."

"Why don't you drag me back to the chalet and try screwing it back in for me, Sarge?" she teased, biting into her lower lip softly.

"Maybe we should try standing up first," Bucky replied with a groan. He carefully rose to his feet, relieved to find that he'd somehow escaped serious injury and reached down helping Darcy to her feet. She stood up and bounded after Steve's shield as Bucky stood shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess you're alright after all," he mused.

"Never felt better," she replied, lifting the metal disc out of the snow. She threaded her scarf through the handles inside and secured it across her back. "That doesn't mean that I'm walking back though. Turn around." 

He stood solidly in place, watching with a mischievous look on his face as she walked towards him. The moment she was close enough, he scooped her up against him and pinned her to the nearest tree. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him as he claimed her lips in a blistering kiss. He leaned in, squeezing the breath right out of her between his hard body and the shield strapped to her back. Her mind flooded with a torrent of bad ideas, making every inch of her surge with arousal. She sucked on his tongue and tugged on his hair until all he could think about was getting her back to the chalet and out of her parka. 

The sudden sharp blast of a whistle interrupted them as the members of the Ski Patrol spotted them in the woods. 

"Oh, shit!" Bucky chuckled, setting Darcy down and turning around, inviting her to climb onto his back. She moved quickly, amid a fit of giggles and clung to him tightly as he took off running with the Ski Patrol in hot pursuit.

It was no secret that he was fast but Darcy had never really witnessed him in action first-hand. He moved through the trees effortlessly, with a speed that rivalled their run-away sled. She glanced back over her shoulder, watching as their pursuers disappeared from view. 

"I think we lost them," she stage whispered as their surroundings grew more familiar. He turned one corner and then another, slowing as their chalet came into view. The Ski Patrol's snowmobile was parked directly outside their front door. At one time, he would've kept right on running or stayed hidden in the shadows until he could figure out a way to sneak past them but he was supposedly reformed and with Darcy in the picture, the rules of the game had changed. 

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music," he sighed defeatedly. 

"It's okay," she soothed. "We gave them a run for their money and it isn't like we damaged anything. We'll probably just get a warning or something."

"You speaking from experience, doll?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she sniffed.

Bucky slowly made his way to their chalet, moving cautiously as if he suspected that it all might be part of some elaborate trap. 

"You two," a young man in an orange vest called to them, trying his best to look official. "Over here, please."

Bucky set Darcy down and she slipped her hand into his. The other members of the Ski Patrol gathered around as the couple approached the man waving them over.

"We're really sorry," Bucky said quietly. "We were just having a little fun and I guess we got carried away."

"Miss, can I ask you to turn around?" the man in the vest continued, without acknowledging a word Bucky had said.

Darcy did as instructed and the members of the Ski Patrol erupted in a chorus of excited gasps.

"Is that Captain America's shield?" a voice called out.

"That's right," Darcy said, spinning towards them on her heel and untying it from her back.

"And why do you have it?" another man asked with a frown.

"That's Bucky Barnes," the young man standing next to him chided, elbowing him sharply. "Show some respect, dude."

"Oh, my God! Bro, I mean, sir... You're my favourite Howling Commando," another man stammered as Bucky's lips curled into a grin. "Uhh, thank you for your service."

"So," Darcy asked, holding Steve's shield in front of her, "who wants a selfie?"

Bucky silently slipped into place behind Darcy as she stood in front of the door, waving and watching the last of the Ski Patrol pull away. She leaned back against his solid body, losing herself in the feeling of his lips brushing over the side her neck and his arms wrapping around her waist as he slowly unzipped her coat.

"Have you caught that second wind yet?" Bucky asked in a hot whisper.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I would have nailed you in the woods if the Ski Patrol hadn't cockblocked us," she replied. "Does that answer your question?" He chuckled and his breath buffeted her skin, making the growing wetness between her legs pulse exquisitely. 

She grabbed Steve's shield and turned towards him, backing him into their chalet and locked the door behind her. Bucky removed the shield from her hand, setting it aside as she pulled off her mitts and stepped out of her boots. She slipped off her parka, hanging it up in the closet and watched as he deftly unlaced his boots with military precision. He caught her looking and shot her a wink that made her weak in the knees. 

She wandered into the living room, surprised to find smouldering embers in the fireplace and added a few fresh logs. They quickly caught fire and the dry crackle warmed her, body and soul. She stood staring, mesmerized by the flickering flames and Bucky took full advantage, playfully tackling her out of nowhere and pinning her beneath him against the faux bear skin rug.

He gazed down at her with a saucy grin as the firelight danced across his skin, accentuating the angles of his face and the sharp line of his jaw. Her eyes trailed lower and she winced slightly at the discovery that he'd removed his shirt. She wet her lips unable to help wondering what else he'd taken off and he rolled his hips against her, revealing the full extent of his arousal.

"I'm feeling a little overdressed here," she said with a smile.

Bucky rolled them over suddenly and she landed on top of him with a gasp. 

"God, I love that," she breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up and pulling her shirt off roughly. "How about this?" He tossed her shirt aside, kissing the breath out of her and unclasped her bra with a flick of his bionic wrist. 

"How about that?" he asked, pushing her down against the rug, pulling her bra away and carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. Her fists tightened in his hair as he buried his face in her breasts with a muffled, "How about this?" 

"Oh, fuck. Please," she ground out, writhing beneath him and pushing downwards on the top of his head with the palms of her hands. He rocked back onto his knees, laughing softly and shaking his head. She met his gaze squarely, propping herself up on her elbows, sitting and then standing up in front of him. The muscles in his jaw twitched as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and slid them off in a singular smooth motion. She chucked them over her shoulder and pulled off her socks as gracefully as possible.

"How about this?" she asked, hitting him right between the eyes with her balled up panties. He crawled towards her on his hands and knees with a crazed look in his eyes. The moment she was within reach, he drew her closer, pressing his cheek against her navel and breathing her in deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair, taking in his broad shoulders as the flickering firelight added a level of definition to the muscles in his back that bordered on obscene. 

"You alright down there?" she asked cautiously. He'd grown awfully quiet all of a sudden and she knew that wasn't typically a good sign.

"I've got so many things that I want to say right now that I'm not quite sure where to start," he sighed, drawing back and looking up at her with a heartsick smile.

She squirmed out of his grasp and flopped down on the rug beside him, bursting into a fit of laughter at the discovery that all he had on was a single wool sock, snugly covering his unmentionables.

"I'm pretty sure this just told me everything I need to know," she teased, tugging on his sock sharply. "Seriously though, doesn't it itch?"

"A little," he replied, joining her on the rug. "It made you laugh though."

"That's sweet... a little weird but really sweet," she said, turning to face him. He lay on his side, watching her with his head resting against his bionic fist. As if he wasn't pretty enough already, the reflection of the flames in his bright eyes made them sparkle and she couldn't seem to stop staring.

"I had fun with you tonight," he quietly confessed. "Thanks for making me get on the sled, doll."

"You're welcome," she responded, running her fingers down the front of his chest. "Speaking of Cap's shield, maybe I should go get it."

"I don't know," he said, crinkling up his nose. "Using it like that just seems _so wrong_."

"First off, that's what makes it _so good_ and secondly, I haven't even told you what I'd like to do with it yet," she responded with a smile. It seemed to be enough to convince him because he was on his feet in a flash. She reached up and pulled off his sock as he stepped away, eliciting a soft hiss that was deeply gratifying.

"You want anything else while I'm up, sweetheart?" Bucky called from the foyer.

"Nope," she replied, carefully adding another log to the fire. She sat down on the rug, watching until she was sure it'd caught. Bucky returned to the living room with the shield, an uncorked bottle of red wine and a length of nylon rope. Darcy swallowed thickly as he set the shield and rope on the floor in front of her. He slid in beside her, taking a long pull from the bottle and passed it to her.

"Looks like you've got some night planned," she chuckled, sipping from the bottle. 

"It's just a little food for thought," he replied slipping his bionic arm around her and bringing her closer. "This whole thing was your idea. Remember? I'm just along for the ride."

"I don't remember asking for that rope," she said, taking another sip and passing him the bottle. "What's it for, Sarge?" 

He brought the bottle to his lips, glancing at her from the side of his eye and she watched as his jaw clenched. She reached out and flipped the shield over, examining the handles inside and rolled the coil of rope between her palms, surprised by how soft it felt against her skin. Although she still wasn't entirely sure how he planned to do it, she couldn't deny that the idea of being tied down against the shield was enticing. They'd experimented with this sort of thing before and the results had always been explosive. He'd never been that shy about restraining her but Steve's shield hadn't been involved either. The enjoyment she derived from his discomfort was perverse, even bordering on sadistic but she simply couldn't help herself. If they went ahead with this, he'd never be able to look at Captain America's shield the same way again. 

Bucky set the empty bottle aside, having practically polished the whole thing off on his own. His enhanced metabolism made it exceedingly difficult for him to actually get drunk but it had been just enough to take the edge off. He nuzzled Darcy's neck with a growl and she turned towards him seeking out his lips as she pressed the coil of rope against his chest.

"Tell me what you want," he said between deep kisses. "I need to hear you say it."

"I want you," she replied kissing him harder and climbing into his lap. "Tie me up and do bad things to me." He groaned into her mouth so she said it again, "Tie me up and do bad things to me." He drew back sharply, wincing and gasping out curses and she looked him in the eye and repeated herself, "Tie me up and do bad things to me."

Everything became a blur as Bucky set her on Steve's shield, looping the rope through the handles. He wrapped it around her arms and her waist and her thighs and even the outer edges of the shield itself, tying knots until she was perfectly secure. She wrapped her fingers around the handles inside the shield, wondering why he'd left her hands loose as Bucky stood up and admired his handiwork. He reached down, grabbing the shield by the edges and she clung to the handles for dear life as he effortlessly lifted it onto his shoulder like a waiter delivering a tray filled with drinks to a table of thirsty patrons. Every inch of her flushed with arousal as he carried her towards a section of the rustic stone wall to the right of the fireplace. He slowly lowered the shield, holding it out level in front of him and rotated it until her head was facing the wall. She let out a sharp yelp as he suddenly flipped the shield and pressed the front of it against the wall. 

"Still think this was a good idea?" he teased as he playfully turned her ninety degrees to the left and then one hundred and eighty degrees to the right.

"I trust you," she replied, "but just for kicks, you could always tell me what you've got planned here." He rotated her back to zero degrees and leaned in kissing her sensuously.

"How about I show you instead?" he asked with a flick of his brow. Before she could respond, he spun her completely upside down and buried his face between her legs, devouring her as if his very life depended on it. He muffled her cries of his name with his cock, thrusting himself into her mouth with sharp snaps of his hips in what was quite possibly the most erotic moment of her entire fucking life. 

She could feel her face reddening as the blood rushed to her head and the ropes lashing her to the shield bit into her delightfully, creating a perfect counterpoint to the soft warmth of Bucky's mouth as he lit into her with reckless abandon. Her legs trembled against his shoulders and she moaned shamelessly as his clever tongue tore her to shreds and the room filled with the coarse, wet sound of him thrusting into her mouth. It went from almost more than she could stand to completely overwhelming so fast that it made her head spin and she sank her nails into the leather handles inside Steve's shield as Bucky sucked her clit and fucked her face mercilessly. 

His lips turned up into a fiendish grin as he let her slick warmth consume him, part of him still struggling to believe that she was actually letting him do this to her at all. Judging from the way she was moaning and quivering, she was getting off on it as much, if not more than he was and that made what was happening even hotter than he'd imagined possible. She was too goddamned good to be true. 

He suddenly wondered how long was too long for her to be upside down and took a step back, withdrawing from her mouth as he slowly turned her upright. She let go of the handles, reaching out for him and he let her pull him closer. He chuckled against her lips as she kissed him deeply, thrilling at the taste of herself on his tongue. The solid press of his body against her squeezed the breath out of her lungs, the same way it had when he'd kissed her in the woods and it made her half crazy.

"That was so hot," she gasped against his lips. "I want more."

"Your face is bright red," he said, huffing out a laugh. "We've gotta take a break, sweetheart." 

She whined and he slid her downwards until her feet met the floor. He let go of the edges of the shield and she leaned back, supporting herself against the wall. His metal hand brushed the side of her neck, grasping the top edge of the shield and she nestled her head against his arm affectionately. He looked at her, blinking slowly and let out a shaky breath, unable to fathom how such a small gesture could resonate so deeply. She saw the way he was looking at her and turned her head, gently blowing on his wrist and the edges of her mouth twitched as she watched him go cross-eyed from the corner of her eye. 

She shot up the wall as his arm emitted the awesome robotic whirring noise that she loved the most and he covered her lips with his own. He kissed her thoroughly and she reached out, tracing her fingertips over the edges of the plates in his arm, willing it to make that kick-ass whirring noise again. She took in a sharp breath as he slid two fingers between her slick lips and drove them into her, skillfully working her over as he held her up against the wall.

"You like that, doll?" he asked, drawing back slightly and gazing into her eyes. 

"Uh huh," she replied breathily. He grazed his thumb over her clit and she let out a low moan that settled red hot in the pit of his stomach, leaving him hungry for more. His jaw tightened and he redoubled his efforts, strumming her clit and sweeping his fingers against an especially receptive spot deep inside of her. She let out another quiet moan and and he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her so hard she saw stars.

She broke away, gasping for breath and he could tell from the way that her slickness quivered and the desperate look in her eyes that she was on the verge of unravelling completely. His fingers curled inside of her, beckoning her to come unglued and her head lolled back against the wall as she gasped out his name.

"Ooh. I love the sound of that," he teased. "Ask me for more."

"Oh, fuck. Please," she ground out as every inch of her throbbed, crying out for release.

"Again," he growled.

"Please. Please, don't stop," she panted as her heart raced. "I'm so close." 

Bucky removed his fingers from her with a smirk and thrust himself into her forcefully, filling her with every rigid inch. She moaned incomprehensibly in response to the overwhelming feeling of him driving into her and his slick fingers pressed into her mouth as he directed her to suck them clean. It was so delightfully hot and filthy that she could hardly fucking stand it. 

Her tongue swirled over his fingers as he thrust into her in solid strokes and whispered hot words of encouragement in her ear, telling her how beautiful she looked tied up in the firelight, how good she felt wrapped around him and how he'd be dreaming about the way he'd turned her upside down against the wall in fucking perpetuity. 

He abruptly slid his fingers out of her mouth, pinning her to the wall with the hard press of his body and his hands moved to the sides of the shield, grasping the edges. The rope that he'd used to tie her to the shield pressed against his skin and for a brief moment he understood the appeal of being tied up and letting someone else take control. His spiralling thoughts made his cock twitch inside of her and he realized that he needed to move quickly or he was going to lose it completely. She cursed a blue streak as he withdrew from her and he peppered her lips with soft kisses and saucy apologies. 

"One more smirky fake-out and I'm going to murder you in your sleep," she threatened, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger to illustrate her point.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were begging me to turn you back around," he replied between kisses, "but if you've had enough, we can scrap the whole thing-"

"Woah," she interrupted, "Slow your roll, Sarge. I never said anything about calling it a night. We're not finished here."

"Alright," he replied with a grin. "You just let me know once you've had enough, sweetheart."

Reasonably satisfied that she wasn't going to use her teeth, he slowly rotated her upside down once more. She wet her lips and loosened her jaw, welcoming him into her mouth hot and sloppy. He let out a sharp puff of breath against her slick skin and his grip on the edges of the shield tightened as he desperately struggled to hold it together. She hummed obscenely and he gasped out a satisfying burst of profanity as the faintest trace of his excitement hit the back of her tongue. 

"Keep that up and you're gonna finish me off like this," he warned, pressing a hot open mouthed kiss against the inside of her thigh.

"That's kind of the plan," she replied, chuckling at the distorted sound of her words as she attempted to crack-wise with a mouthful of super soldier.

"Fuck me. You are a goddamned treasure," he sighed, rasping his teeth against her skin. She reached out and grabbed his ass, drawing him into her mouth deeply and he buried his face between her legs, determined to get her off first.

Things quickly began to snowball as they went to town on each other. Darcy moaned around Bucky's cock as he firmly sucked her clit and his tongue flickered over her slick skin at super human speed. The vibration wound him so tightly that he threatened to snap. He sucked harder and she moaned louder. She moaned louder and he sucked harder. The sharp bite of her nails as they dug into his skin made his eyes roll back into his head and he knew there was no turning back.

He groaned softly, thrusting into her harder and she swirled her tongue over every rigid inch of him just the way that he liked best. She could feel how close he was getting and the hot pulsing inside of her intensified as his movements became desperate and clumsy. He half-expected the metal to bend as he pressed the shield against the wall with all his might and came twitching inside her mouth in warm spurts. She sputtered as she struggled to swallow his release, finding the task far more difficult turned upside down. 

He ground out muffled curses against her slick lips as his body coursed with a rush of euphoria. The sensation combined with the contraction of her muscles as she coughed, attempting to clear her throat and he let out a rich appreciative hum as she came all over his pretty face. He smiled widely flattening his tongue as she fought against the ropes and ground her hips against him, gasping out distorted and nonsensical profanity. Her restraints tightened uncomfortably as her body flooded with bursts of blissful release and result was far more exquisitely satisfying than the sum of its parts. Her cheeks burned and she struggled to catch her breath as her muscles pulsed intensely. 

Bucky carefully withdrew from her mouth and guided the shield to the rug in front of the fireplace. Darcy watched him quickly loosen the rope and he glanced at her with a hint of concern as he gently unwound it from her body.

"Quit looking at me like that. I am _so good_ right now," she said with a lazy grin. He let out relieved sigh as he untied the last of the knots and she rolled off of Steve's shield, landing on the rug with a groan. She stared at the glowing embers in the hearth as he wiped his face with her discarded t-shirt and set Steve's shield aside. She let out a weak cheer as he added fresh logs to the fireplace and he gazed down at her fondly as he wound the rope into a neat coil around his palm and his bionic elbow. 

He set the rope beside Steve's shield and winced at the thought of returning it. As adamant as Darcy had been that he'd buy it, Bucky doubted that Steve would believe them if they told him that he'd left it in their chalet. He was still surprised that he'd even managed to sneak it out from under Natasha's watchful eye in the first place. As far as he was concerned, she'd let him borrow it and he fully expected a detailed invoice for the cost of the rental to follow. 

Darcy let out a contented hum as he joined her in front of the fireplace, wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her up against him. All her soft curves made spooning her a heavenly delight and he felt like he could never get enough.

"Captain America's shield is a lot sluttier than I expected," Darcy mused. "We should've started hanging out ages ago."

"I wonder which national relic we oughta defile next," he responded, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to take another crack at defiling you," she teased, grinding her ass against him playfully. "You're basically a national relic, aren't you?"

"Probably," Bucky replied, pressing kisses against the back of her shoulder. "Wait. Did you just say that you're gonna defile me again?"

"What if I did?" she asked enticingly. 

"Can we stay here like this?" he purred. "Maybe take things nice and slow?"

"Aww. That's adorable," she sighed. "I made you have feelings about things."

"Yeah. You did," he replied as his hand began to wander. "Making me have all kinds of feelings right now, to be honest. I just want to be close to you, sweetheart."

"I melted Winter Soldier's icy heart," she marvelled. 

"Damn straight," he responded with a chuckle, "and you've got the t-shirt to prove it."

"I love that shirt," she grinned. "Best twenty dollars I've ever spent."

"I bought it for you," he said, knitting his brows. "You put it on your Christmas list last year."

"Yeah but I bet Clint twenty bucks that you wouldn't actually have it printed," she quietly admitted.

"You bet against me?!" he exclaimed. "Ouch! Don't you know I'd do anything for you, doll?"

"I do now. It was a long time ago," she responded. "Cut me some slack here."

"Nope," he teased, grabbing her knee and drawing her leg back over top of his thigh. "You're not getting off that easy." 

She rolled back towards him and his metal hand loosely grabbed a fistful of her hair as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She reached down between her legs and slid her fingers between her lips, spreading the wetness she found there. His hand covered hers as he deepened their kiss and he pressed down firmly, moving her fingers over her clit in a slow circular motion.

"Keep doing that for me," he instructed, pulling away just slightly as his hand tightened in her hair. 

"What's in it for me?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know," he smouldered as his hand moved lower, directing the glistening head of his cock to her insertion point and preparing for breach. "How about anything you want? Just name it, sweetheart." 

Her hand went still as she pretended to consider his offer and he gave her hair a sharp tug. She gasped and started moving her fingers again, thrilling as he hummed an approval that she felt all the way down to her bones.

"I'm waiting," he said ominously, giving her hair another sharp pull. 

"I just want to be close to you," she replied, parroting his earlier words back to him as the corners of her lips twitched. 

"I sure hope you aren't making fun of me," he said softly. "After what I've been through, it isn't easy for me to open up to someone like this."

"Oh, God!" Darcy blurted as her face fell, "I'm so sorry. I was just-"

His lips turned up into his very best 'rotten son of a bitch' smirk and he kissed her ravenously, driving himself into her with a solid thrust. She let out a muffled groan, moving her fingers faster as he rocked himself in and out of her in measured strokes. He took his time with her, kissing her so thoroughly that her lips started to go numb. His fingers laced between hers as he brushed her hand from between her legs and wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her tightly. 

"Oh, Bucky," she murmured against his lips. "I love being this close to you."

"I'm right here," he replied between slow kisses as he continued rocking into her steadily. "Let me do this to you all night, doll. I want to get you off until you're begging me to stop. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm going to be sore tomorrow," she said, biting into her lower lip.

"Thought you liked that kinda thing," he growled, tugging on her hair and snapping his hips.

"I fucking love it," she replied breathlessly. "It's so good. Please don't stop."

He didn't. She melted into him as he held her close, pressing himself into her with smooth, even strokes. He kissed her softly, telling her over and over how much he loved her and how beautiful she looked in the firelight's warm glow. She carefully unhooked her leg from his and pressed her thighs together as the tension building inside of her made her thirsty for more friction. He groaned a curse as the constriction threatened to overtake him completely and thoughts of the pulse of her muscles around him and the sound of her crying out his name suddenly consumed him. 

She ground her ass against him, squeezing her legs together and he released her hair, sliding his metal arm under the back of her neck. He bent his elbow and grasped her shoulder, rolling her onto her side and flattened her against his dewy, chiseled body. Her stomach fluttered as his strong arms surrounded her and his breath warmed the shell of her ear. 

She tenderly pressed a kiss against his arm and she swallowed thickly as his breathing stuttered. For an instrument so perfectly calibrated for maximum carnage, his arm was highly sensitive to even her lightest touches and she delighted in exploiting his vulnerability as often as possible. The fact that she could get him off using just the right combination of sensory input alone was their dirty little secret and he loved the way she took full advantage in public even if the aftermath was sometimes uncomfortable. 

She gently ran her tongue over the edges of the plates and he moaned soft curses in her ear, thrusting into her harder. He rasped his teeth against her with a growl and she let out an unsteady breath as the faint taste of metal danced across her tongue. His skin rippled with goosebumps in response to the sensation of her breath and he snapped his teeth at her with a feral snarl that pushed her all the way to the edge. 

"You've got me hanging by a thread here," he purred. 

"Me too," she breathed as he continued thrusting into her. "You know that growly shit's my kryptonite." He replied with more snarling, nipping at her earlobe and the soft spot below her ear. She writhed against him shamelessly as the rushing of her heart filled her ears and pressed her slick lips against the smooth surface of his forearm, sucking firmly. He growled her name against her skin and his arms tightened around her as she sharply inhaled through her nose and came exquisitely, dragging him right along with her. 

He buried himself inside her deeply, spilling over with a blissful groan as her tight heat pulsed around him in intense bursts. The warmth of his embrace surrounded her as she flushed with waves of pure pleasure and bright colourful flashes appeared behind her eyelids. Their bodies moved together instinctively and they exchanged soft noises of enjoyment as they rode out their climaxes together on top of the bear skin rug. He remained inside of her, pressing kisses against every inch of her skin he could reach as each flutter of her muscles grew weaker and she melted into his arms with a contented sigh.

Bucky held her close, making good on his promise as the fire slowly burned down to ashes. The room echoed with breathy cries of his name as he got her off again and again, using creative combinations of his cock and his fingers and his tongue. He pleasured her until she hoarsely begged him for mercy and struggled to keep her eyes open. At some point, a blanket and pillows appeared and they snuggled up together. Exhaustion finally took over and they drifted into a blissful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Bucky's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in response to the sound of someone pounding on the door to their chalet. Darcy pulled the blanket over her head with a groan and he briefly considered joining her once his eyes settled on Steve's shield and he realized exactly who'd come knocking. He stood up slowly and crept to the window, peeking through the curtains and confirming his suspicions as Steve rapped on the door again insistently. 

Darcy stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself, grumbling under her breath. Bucky watched as she shuffled towards Steve's shield, picking it up and continued on towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboard under the sink and withdrew a spray can of pine-scented disinfectant. Bucky looked on from the doorway as she shook it up and liberally coated both sides of the shield. She dried it with a paper towel, glancing over her shoulder at the door with a scowl as Steve knocked again. Bucky bit back a laugh as she shuffled towards the door, muttering curses under her breath and threw it open with a snarl.

"Morning, Darcy!" Steve greeted brightly as she squinted at him with groggy irritation. His brows furrowed as he took in her roughshod appearance. Her chestnut curls were a wild rats nest with pieces sticking up at odd angles. The bags under her eyes looked big enough to carry all of Bucky and Natasha's weapons combined. And she was wrapped in a blanket like she'd just rolled out of bed. His eyes settled on the shield in her hand and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a bunch of selfies the members of the Ski Patrol posted online last night, would you?" Steve asked as Darcy handed him his shield. "And I heard something about a run-away sled." He crinkled up his nose detecting the pine scent of the disinfectant. "Does this smell funny to you?"

"I haven't had a coffee yet," she replied with a yawn. "'Bye, Steve." 

He stood gaping in bewilderment as she closed the door in his face and returned to her spot in front of the fireplace. Bucky slipped in next to her under the blanket and she hummed warmly as his arm snaked around her waist and reeled her in closer. 

"You're incredible," he sighed, snuggling up against her.

"Can't talk now," she murmured. "Sleeping..."

"I feel like I oughta at least take you out for breakfast or something," he replied, letting out a slow breath against the back of her neck.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked, turning towards him slightly.

"You aren't in bed," he teased, "but I could always put you there, if that's what you'd like, doll."

"You should probably put me in the shower," she groaned. "I must smell like a filthy hobo."

"You smell just fine to me," he replied, breathing her in deeply.

"You're a strange dude, Sarge," she chuckled.

"So, what've you got in mind for our next heist?" he asked squeezing her tighter.

"I've always been partial to Nat's car," she responded. "We could take it for a joyride. Maybe make out in the backseat a little."

"Seems like you're a natural criminal," he mused. "First you stole my heart, then Steve's shield and now Nat's car..."

"Must be your bad influence," she replied. 

"You keep this up and I might have to make a citizen's arrest," he said darkly.

"I think, technically, it'd be a senior citizen's arrest," she teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey," he bristled, "after what happened last night, I think it's safe to say that I'm doing alright for a fella who's nearly a hundred."

"Yeah, that was some wild ride," she sighed, "and the sex was alright too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, I'd love to hear all about it. xo


End file.
